The Gooey Buttermilk Demons
by Sanjuso
Summary: InuYasha has been captured byt the Gooey Buttermilk Demons. What will Kagome and the others do? Warning: Makes absolutely no sense. Author: Miaki


Warning: random fanfic that has absolutely no meaning.  
  
They are in forest of feudal Japan. Kagome is riding her bike to the village. People say hi to her and continue on their business. As soon as she gets off her bike and large rock falls on her head and goes THUNK! "Ow," she says, as if it doesn't hurt.  
  
Shippo comes running like the crazed fox as he is yelling, "THEY GOT HIM! THEY GOT HIM!!"  
  
"Who got who?"  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Who got him?"  
  
"The Gooey Buttermilk Demons"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Some random group of demons that come from gooey buttermilk."  
  
"I see. Well we better go save him." Then out in the sky another object falls on Kagome with a THUNK! A lamp looks like modern lamps. She picked it up and started to rub it. Out came Miroku.  
  
"Good day fair lady Kagome. How may I be of service?"  
  
"Well you can start but getting us to where InuYasha is being held against his will by the Gooey Buttermilk Demons."  
  
"Then we should get a move on."  
  
He turned to her bike and cast a spell. The bike turned into a car. Not just any car but a BMW that was shiny and gold colored. Miroku thought: well if you are going to go somewhere, mind as well go in style. Maybe I will pick up a wife along the way.  
  
They hop in and car go VROOOOOM VROOOOOMM!!! Through the hills and over the woods. Along the way the find very old lady in middle le of road and run over by accident. While tire is on her head, Miroku say, "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine; it's just that you squished my heart into mush"  
  
"Ok them. Bye." Just then, a large rock falls on Kagome."  
  
"Ow."  
  
(Old lady) "WAIT!" Don't go yet. I have to put a curse on you."  
  
(Kagome) "Ok, but I thought you put a curse on me a long ,long time ago in which I don't remember, cus my is very fragile and it could break into tiny pieces and go splat on the ground then I won't be able to live and go save my beloved InuYasha form the Gooey Buttermilk Demons that have captured him, and will probably torture him and do weird things to him..." (She continues on and on) Then another large tree falls on her head with a THUUUD!!  
  
"Umm...no"  
  
"Oh rats. I was going to put on my best curse."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"To change you into chickens then I would kill you, then cut off your head, then pluck your feathers right off your back then cook you in a large pot, then finally eat. Then digest you in my stomach then come out other end."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks we have to find our friend who is being tortured with dumbbells by the Gooey Buttermilk Demons."  
  
"The Gooey Buttermilk Demons you say. I know them."  
  
(Shippo)"Really? Tell us Tell us tell us"  
  
"No" and she ran away.  
  
"That was certainly a strange experience." (Miroku)  
  
They drove to the hide out which happened to be in the village on a mountain in the snow, in a cave. A large rock falls on Kagome with a THUD!  
  
Inside the cave, the saw InuYasha tied against a pole that was black and square like.  
  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
(Kagome) "We ran over an old lady"  
  
THUNK goes an object on Kagome's head.  
  
(InuYasha) "Do we know that is happening to her?"  
  
"No"  
  
Just then, the Gooey Buttermilk Demons came out of hiding. "So, we finally found you."  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
"So now what are you going to do?"  
  
"We are going to smother you with rotten buttermilk that happen to be gooey"  
  
"No! I cannot allow that to happen. I shall use my wind tunnel to defeat you. Hahahaha"  
  
"Idiot! I'm the one with the Wind tunnel."  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Then I will use my razor sharp claws to cut this rope then I will shred the Demons into pancakes." He did just that  
  
Suddenly the circus comes in and does an act then return to the darkness by Kagome who forced them to with a large rock that fell on her head.  
  
With Miroku's Wind Tunnel eh sucks the Gooey Buttermilk Demons into is whole. Once sucked in he himself is sucked into his own hole and disappears into an eternal darkness that could only come from hi "right" hand.  
  
(InuYasha) what a strange ending"  
  
THUNK!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please excuse my mind. I was half-asleep when I wrote this. If there are any errors, I'm sorry but spell checking when half-asleep does stuff to you. -Miaki 


End file.
